movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Reindeer and the Deer/Transcript
"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 01 - Prologue / Trouble in England"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 01 - Prologue / Trouble in England https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1Z-xHWWfn4&t=0s&index=2&list=PLuP1K4zqF1_41IsNweN_84utdjlqvLTIi (the film begins) A Ohana Pictures Presents (Bambi and Rudolph) The Prince and the Pauper Narrator: This is the story of The Prince and the Pauper. You can read along with me in this book. And if you're ready to begin, let's read. (Book opens) Narrator: For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good King. (Next page turns) Narrator: The Great King brought the once struggling country into an area of property following twenty years of way and poverty. (Next page turns that it was winter in England) Narrator: And the people flourished and were very happy. But that's when the trouble has come onto the page where you'll find out what happened. Narrator: The King felt ill and a darkness came over England. (darkness falls) (Feisty Badger grins) Feisty Badger: (laughs) Let's do it, gang. Narrator: As the king grew weaker... his captain of the guard, a gang of baddies saw his chance to terrorize he people of England... and worst of all, in the king's name. (Ralphie laughs evilly) Narrator: I think it seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the villains. But until one day... (dawn comes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Doggone it. The King's going ill. Sandy: And needs a replacement. Anais: Don't look at me. Darwin: She's a queen, I'm the prime minister, and Gumball's a duke. Gumball: Si. Slappy: We must do something. "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 02 - Living Like a King / Tramp Chases the Wagon"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 02 - Living Like a King / Tramp Chases the Wagon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR1H6_uAKqw Skippy: But what? Bambi: Kindling! Kindling! Fresh kindling! You can't cook dinner without a fire, can you, sir? Timothy Q. Mouse: That sounds like someone talking to people. (Tramp purrs) Bambi: I know fella. I'm hungry too. Mario: Hey, guys, look. Genie: Snow cones! All kinds, sir. We got plain, mud, and twig. Luigi: More friends. Bambi: Hey, Genie. How's business? Genie: Gosh, Bambi. All well. Though some people may need some food and drinks to eat. Bambi: Oh, Don't feel bad, Guys. Come on, Secret hand shake. (they shake hands) Bambi: Like one of these days, We'll be just like the king with lots of food and drinks. Like turkey, Ham and pie. Andrew: Really? Robert: Are you saying just like the king? Tanya: The ill one? Bambi: Who told you about us? Wubbzy: Well, this is the reason how we entered. Genie: Please tell us your names. Bambi: And who exactly are you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen Squirrelsky, If you please. Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's love. Slappy: I'm his aunt. Slappy. Skippy: I'm his cousin. Skippy. Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Harry: I'm Harry Rabbit. Amy: Amy. Earl: Earl. Stinky: Stinky. Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. And that's Spot, who barks. Tanya: Tanya Mousekewitz. Alvin: We're the Fluffer Bros. Alvin. Ryan: Ryan. Ian: Ian. Tyler: Tyler. Speckle: I'm Speckle. Reba: Reba. Luna: Luna. Robbie: Robbie. Darnell: Darnell. Yin: Yin. Yang: Yang. Sonic: We're Sonic and Friends. Fluffy: I'm Fluffy. Bambi: Fluffy? Sally Acorn: She's Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. Genie: Oh. Griffer: I'm Griffer Feist. Danny: We're the Cuties. Einstein: I'm Einstein. Danny: Danny. Stanz: And Stanz. Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. Gnorm: Gnorm Hill-Billies. Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. Delbert: Delbert Vult-R. Rocky: I'm Rocky Raccoon. Serena: I'm Serena Magical. I'm the most powerful magician pony ever. Stanz: She does magic tricks. (Bambi laughs): Come off it, Girl. Oh goodness sakes. Einstein: See? Serena: Alright, I'll show you. Pika Pika Pikachu! Poof! Poof! Andrina: I'm Andrina. And this should be amusing. (Bambi became a Pikachu) Katrina: I'm Katrina. And look at yourself, Bambi. Bambi: I'm a pokemon. A Pikachu. Genie: So what? Harry: See? Bambi: Okay, Change me back. I get it now. Amy: You heard him, Serena? Serena: Alakazam! (POOF) Earl: Voila. Bambi: That's better. Stinky: Perfect. Anderson: Anderson Joey. Spyro: I'm Spyro. Sparx: We're Spyro's gang. Emily: I'm Emily Storks. Psy: Psy Snowing. Krypto: I'm Krypto and this is my gang. Panda: Panda Smoochie. Paw: I'm Paw Rugg. Maw: I'm Maw. Shag: I'm Shag. Floral: Floral. Shet: I'm Shet. Comquateater: Comquateater. Sunil: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. Big C: I'm Big C. Waldo: We're the Weasels. Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. Winter: We're HTF Characters. Danny: I'm Danny Danbul. Olie: Olie-Polie Berry. Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. Dear Daniel: I'm Dear Daniel. Melody: We're the Fantasy Girls of USA. I'm Melody. Barbra: Barbra. Emerald: Emerald. Tawnie: Tawnie. Sasha: I'm Sasha. Owen: We're Nature + Imagine. Owen Antler. Aaron: I'm Aaron Sheepish. Pecky: Pecky Swallow. Chris Pepper: I'm Chris Pepper. Vilburt: Vilburt Oinks. Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie and this is my gang. Angelina: I'm Angelina Mouseling and these are my friends. Rodney: I'm Rodney Copperbottom. Fender: We're the Robots. Timothy Q. Mouse: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. And this is Dumbo. Derick: Derick Quillers. Amanda: Amanda Opossum. Booker: I'm Booker Cooter. Coco Bandicoot: I'm Coco Bandicoot. Crash only chatters. Aku Aku: Aku Aku. Rocky J. Squirrel: I'm Rocky Squirrel. Bullwinkle: Bullwinkle. Tim: I'm Tim Seed-son. Tongueo: I'm Tongueo. Rompo: Rompo. Walter: I'm Walter. Tia: We're the Tabby-Cat Sisters. Elroy: I'm Elroy. Leonard: I'm Leonard Peccary. Pipsqueak: I'm Pipsqueak. Num Nums: We're the ZhuZhus. Kirk: We're the Graffiction (band). I'm Kirk. Gregory: Gregory. Nia: Nia. hineas: I'm Phineas. Gladys: I'm Gladys. Yoses: Yoses. Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy. Walden: Walden. Daizy: Daizy. Widget: And Widget. Tanya: Tanya Num-Nums. Tallulah: I'm Tallulah Nakey. And that's Wubbzy's other friends. Bambi: Nakey? (Laughs) I see that you're a naked mole-rat. Monica Quokka: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Bambi: (Zazu's voice) Oh, Nothing. Karen: And since she's Monica, I'm Karen Softy. (Scar's voice) Now you know the rules. You should never call Tallulah naked. For she wears a bra and skirt. Bambi: (Zazu's voice) Yes, I get the point. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Ellie: Well, good. I'm Ellie. Ernest Jr.: Ernest Crakers Jr. I like bananas. Fester: I'm Fester Coo-Coo. I'm an engineer. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Bubbles: Bubbles. Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. Courage: Courage. Ed: Ed. Edd: Edd. Also known as Double Dee. Eddy: Eddy. Cow: Cow. Chicken: Chicken. Doc: I'm Doc. Bashful: Ooooooooh Goooosh. I'm Bashful. Sleepy: Oh dear. I'm Sleepy. (Sneezy's about to sneeze, But Doopey and Grumpy hold his nose) Sneezy: I'm Sneezy, who sneezes a lot. (Atchoo!) Happy: Bless you, Sneezy. I'm Happy. And that's Dopey, who never speaks. That's unknown if he tried. Grumpy: Ha! I'm Grumpy. Weasel: I am Weasel. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. Dexter: I'm Dexter, Boy Genius. Rikochet: I'm Rikochet. Mucha-ta! Buena Girl: I'm Buena Girl. The Flea: I'm Flea. Judy: I'm Judy. Nick: Nick. Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. Berlioz: Berlioz. Marie: Marie. Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget. Penny: I'm Penny Brown. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is my son, Bradley. Gumball: Yep. I'm Duke Gumball. Anais: Queen Anais. Darwin: I'm Darwin the prime minister. Cat: Cat. Dog: Dog. Owen: This is Kessie Antler. Chris: These are Alan and Zayne. Amanda: This is Penny Opossum. Tod: I'm a fox. My name's Tod. Copper: Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog. Robin Hood: I'm Robin Hood. Little John: Little John. Maid Marian: Maid Marian. Lady Kluck: Lady Kluck. Skippy: Skippy Rabbit and my siblings. Maggie: I'm Maggie Lee. Ben: We're Maggie Lee Characters. Max (Dog): I'm Max. Gidget: Gidget. Duke: I'm Duke. Snowball: Snowball. Ruby: I'm Ruby. Now that's why I don't mind Max being a prince. Max: I'm Prince Max. Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. Freddi: I'm Freddi Fish. Luther: Luther. Spy Fox: Spy Fox and Crew. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): I'm Danny. Pudge: Pudge. Sawyer: I'm Sawyer. Tillie: Tillie. A hippo. Woolly: Woolly. Cranston: Cranston. Frances: Frances. T.W.: T.W. Taran: Taran. Princess Eilonwy: Princess Eilonwy. Gurgi: Gurgi. Dalben: I'm Dalben. Fflewdurr: Fflewdurr Fflam. Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. Kanga: Kanga. Roo: Roo. Duckman: I'm Duckman. Cornfed: We're his characters. Daggett: Daggett. Norbert: Norbert. Buster Moon: I'm Buster Moon. Ash: Ash. Rosita: Rosita. Johnny: Johnny. Eddie: Eddie. Mike: I'm Mike. Gunter: Gunter. Meena: I'm Meena. Doug: We're Doug Characters. Elliot: We're the Wonder Pets gang. Lillian: Lillian. Stephenie: Stephenie. Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonder Mouse Girl. Tennessee: Tennessee Tuxedo. Chumley: Chumley. Yakko: Yakko. Toto: Toto. Yoko: Yoko. Pickle: I'm Pickle. Merl: I'm Merl. Gull: I'm Gull. Chum Chum: I'm Chum Chum. Ricky: I'm Ricky. Stacey: Stacey. Pop: Pop. Mom: And Mom Fuzzooly. Mikey: I'm Mikey Simon. Mitsuki: I'm Mitsuki. Gonard: Gonard. Guano: Guano. Ozu: I'm Ozu. Lily (Kappa Mikey): I'm Lily. Yes: I'm Yes Man. Ori: I'm Ori. Yori: I'm Yori. Alex: I'm Alex. Marty: I'm Marty. Melman: I'm Melman. Gloria: I'm Gloria. Skipper: We're the Penguins. Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey, it's Fat Albert. Rudy: Rudy. Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and this is my club. Bill: I'm Bill Cosby. Russell: Russell Cosby. Tito: I'm Tito. Mushmouth: Mushmouth. Bucky: I'm Bucky. Harold: I'm Weird Harold. Jenny Wakeman: I'm Jenny Wakeman. Donald: Dumb Donald. Brad: I'm Brad. Tuck: I'm Tuck. Buck: I'm Buck. Otto: I'm Otto. Larry: I'm Larry. Ren: I'm Ren. Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. Yakkity: I'm Yakkity. Piper: Piper O'Possum. Tulio: Tulio. Miguel: Miguel. Dan: Dan Danger and friends. Little Dog: I'm Little Dog. Big Dog: I'm Big Dog. Peter Rabbit: I'm Peter Rabbit. Benjamin: We're his gang. Magilla: I'm Magilla Gorilla. Kirby: Kirby. Tuff: Tuff. Tiff: Tiff. Tim: We have Pokemon. Alvin Seville: That's right. I'm Alvin. Theodore: Theodore. Simon: Simon. Brittany: Brittany. Eleanor: Eleanor. Jeanette: Jeanette. Hunter: We're the Road Rovers. Mario: I'm Mario. Luigi: We're his friends. Rocko: I'm Rocko Wallaby. Heffer: Heffer. Filburt: Filburt. Ed: We're the Bigheads. Sheila: I'm Sheila Fox. Woody: Sheriff Woody. Trix: Trix. Jiminy: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. Betty: I'm Betty. X-5: I'm X-5. Sparky: I'm Sparky. Dr. Hutchison: I'm Dr. Hutchison. And that's Spunky, Rocko's canine. Yakko: We're the Warners. Wallace: I'm Wallace and this is Gromit. Piggley Winks: I'm Piggley Winks. Ferny Toro: I'm Ferny Toro. Dannan: And Dannan O'Mallard. Bert: I'm Bert Raccoon. Ralph: Ralph Raccoon. Melissa: I'm Melissa. Hector: Hector Con Carne. Dr. Ghastly: Dr. Ghastly. General Skarr: General Skarr. Stomach: Stomach. 1: We're Seven Little Monsters. Zim: I'm Zim. Gir: And last, Gir. Xiro: We're the Noah's Ark gang. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're heroes. Master Shake: Plus I'm Master Shake. Meatwad: Meatwad. Frylock: And Frylock. Bambi: Hello, Nice to meet you all. I'm Bambi. Genie: And hi. I'm Genie. Nice to see you too. (Tramp barks) Wallace: Oh heck! And that's Tramp, who barks, yes? https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (Scenes pauses) Tigger: That is quite enough! Fine all these naming just taken too long to move along and ended Stephen and Andrew's hangout until 4:00 pm! Not just gave them the list of their names?! Hello?! Donkey Kong: Calm down. Tigger: YOU CALM DOWN!! Donkey Kong: You can get in trouble for saying that line, you know. Tigger: Ha! Ha! Yeah! Right! Like you... Narrator: Uhhh... (Scene continues) Diddy Kong: Now we can continue. Stephen Squirrelsky: So you wanna be like kings? Sandy: So that you can have everything? Genie: Certainly. (Song plays) Oh, Give me a supper pig to make my belly big. Pepper: I say, that's the song going to play now. Bambi: I'm just a little guy, Give me a pizza pie. Eds: Cool! PPGs: Yay! Genie: I have a happy place next to the fire place. Pooh and the Gang: Hooray! Bambi: I like a hat to wear. Genie: And thermal underwear Bambi: It'll be a feeling. Genie: To have that royal feeling Both: Doing everything a little bit like a king. Little Dog: Like a king. Big Dog: Like a king. All: Little bit like a king. Cuties: Like a king. Rocky: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Andrina: Ooooooooooooooooooooo... Bambi: A would live like a king. (Song ends) Dwarfs: Hooray! (SPLAT) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (Guards and RRBs hummed a tune) Edd: Good lord. Eddy: Whoa. (The couch goes along) Ed: Aah! Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey! (Tramp saw sausages and chases the couch) Dexter: No, Tramp! Don't do it! (We go after him) Johnny Bravo: (Ackbar's voice) It's a trap. (The baddies went through the gate with Tramp following as it closes) Jiminy: Huh? (We knock) Timothy Q. Mouse: Alright, guys. Let us in. Discord: What do you want? Bambi: Gosh. I just wanna get my dog back. He ran in before I... Atomic Betty: Huh? Please? Please? Discord: (gasps) Your highness. D-d-do come in, Sire. X-5: Thanks. Just what we need. (We entered) Sparky: Now to save Tramp. Badger: What do you think this is? Open house? Discord: That was the Prince. Ralphie: And who was that, numbskull? "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 03 - Rudolph's Lessons / Bambi Escorted to Castle"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 03 - Rudolph's Lessons / Bambi Escorted to Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUGNAmcWoSk&t=0s&index=4&list=PLuP1K4zqF1_41IsNweN_84utdjlqvLTIi Narrator: Meanwhile (Rudolph sighs) Phil: Now to review, Sire. All triangles have three sides. For the relations between each side are known as ray shields. (Rudolph looks out the window) (and sees the people playing) Rudolph: Oh boy. Phil: Hello? Are you paying attention? Or not? Rudolph: Yes, Sir. Phil: Well, good. Anyone, you may begin. (Mushu chuckles) (when he goes to play tricks) (Rudolph grins): Cotangent... (Blows a pebble at Mushu) Secant... (Blows another at him) Mushu: Oh! Hey! Why'd you do that? That hurt! Rudolph: What is it? Hmm... Mushu: I know you're up to something. (Rudolph blows one more pebble at him) Mushu: Alright! That's it! Rudolph: Cosecant! Mushu: You asked for it! Phil: Sire. We've been through this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Mushu: Oh, right, sorry. (Rudolph raspberries as Mushu pounces) (but misses) (Just hits Phil) Phil: Ow! Rudolph: Ha. Phil: Well, Mushu, I'll have you know. Your behavior is not good at all. For If the prince is to assume the royal duties... Mushu: But he started it... Phil: No excuses! Mushu: Doh! Forget it. I always get in trouble by that reindeer prince. Phil: And as for you, you've been a good boy, Rudolph. So your father is ill and must require quest and quiet. (Tramp barks) Phil: Oh, looks some visitors are here. Ralphie: Back off, Dog! Back off! Robert: Hands off! Tanya: Let him go! Rudolph: Captain! What's the meaning|of this outburst? Badger: Just some local riff raft. Rudolph: Even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect. Have them brought to me at once. Ralphie: Oh, the Prince wants to see you, huh? Allow me. (KICK, Goofy yodel) (Wilhelm scream) Dexter: Hey, Unhand us. Please. Peach: Let go! (Tramp barks) (Ralphie snarls) (Badger tosses Tramp out) Badger: And stay out! "The Reindeer and The Deer Part" 04 - Seeing Double / Trading Places"The Reindeer and The Deer Part" 04 - Seeing Double / Trading Places https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBMooGWsGr8&t=0s&index=5&list=PLuP1K4zqF1_41IsNweN_84utdjlqvLTIi (Inside the castle) Narrator: 5 Minutes Later... Anais: Well, This is just like my palace. Darwin: Incredible. Gumball: But bigger. Tails: And better. Stephen Squirrelsky: (trips) Whoa! Whoops! Sandy: Stephen! (He crashes into the suit of armors) (and sends them falling over) (Rudolph came in) Rudolph: Has something gone wrong? (CRASH) (ends up hurt) (Rudolph and Bambi ran into each other) Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) Edd: What is? Ed: Bambi and Rudolph are about to meet each other and look like a billion bucks. Yeah (laughs) Pickle: Whoa. Now that's a pickle. Mikey: For that curious thought, what will happen next? Rudolph and Bambi: Whoa! You look just like... I thought you were... (they both talk) Rudolph: Wait, wait, wait. Just a moment. Now, who are you? And who is your tailor? Bambi: I'm actually Bambi. Rudolph: A beggar boy. Bambi, I must thank you for saving my life. Bambi: Saving your life? Rudolph: I was about to die of boredom. Do you know what it's like to be the prince? Jiminy: Sounds like fun, I suppose? Mario: Easy for you to say. Luigi: Not as hard as I expect. Dexter: So? Christopher Robin: How can we help? Rudolph: Never a moment to myself. Breakfast at 7.00. Lessons till lunch... fencing till tea time... and every night, banquet after feast after banquet. Daisy: So that's why. Bambi: Wow. Wario: Sounds cool, Waluigi? Waluigi: Big cool. Diddy Kong: Sounds awesome, DK. Rudolph: And then 9.00, bedtime. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Anais: Rudolph, You're not like me, You know. Darwin: Or me. Gumball: And me. Prince Max: That's why I'm a prince. Rudolph: How I envy your freedom. Games all day long... no studying|dreary old books... staying up late as you like, eating junk food. If I could take your place for just one day... Tigger: Take Bambi's place and--? What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. No. If you take Bambi's place, Bambi's too stupid to be prince. Sandy: That's not good enough. He'll refuse. Rudolph: Yes. What a grand idea. Don't you see? lt'll be perfect. I'll take your place in the streets of London... and you shall be the prince. Judy: Great idea. Bambi: The prince? I can't be the prince. How do I act? What do I say? Nick: Well, to be one, you have to act like him. Bambi: But what about his father, The King? Robin Hood: We heard that he was ill and needed to rest. Rudolph: I'll be back in the wink of an eye. And if there's any trouble, all may know me by this. Maid Marian: Great idea, Rudolph. Stephen Squirrelsky: Fine. Delbert, You stay with Bambi when he's prince. Be like the Grand Vizier. Delbert: Got it. (We go out the window with Rudolph) Delbert: Good luck, guys. "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 05 - Rudolph Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Genie and Tramp"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 05 - Rudolph Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Genie and Tramp https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78gGryuSs8M (Rudolph whistles) Rudolph: Hello, Captain. Badger: Oh, Our peasants. Embarrass me in front of the prince, will ya? Rudolph: Now look. We fooled you. I am the Prince. Ralphie: Forgive us, my royal liege. Fester: Oh, how thoughtful of you guys. Badger: I live to serve. (TOSS!) Sayonara, sucker! Wallace: Oh dear! (CRASH) Bert Raccoon: Oof! Rudolph: I did it! I'm free! I am good! I fooled him. For now, nothing's|going to spoil my fun. Melissa Raccoon: Perfect. Genie: Bambi, There you are! Ralph Raccoon: We're here. Genie: Where'd you go, Bambi? Come here, you little nut. Noogie, noogie, noogie! Give me that secret handshake, Bam. Put your hand up here. Swing it now. Kitty: Go ahead. Rudolph: Oh, yes. That is me... Bambi, peasant at large. My good man, you must forgive me. I'm dreadful with names. Could I have your name? Genie: Uh, what's with one you've got? I'm Genie, got it? Robert: What? Genie, Can't you know him? He's the prince, Rudolph. Genie: Oh, That's a joke. Tanya: Oh, come on. It's all serious. Rudolph: So I see. And, my dear man... if there's anything I can do to help... by all means, let me know. Master Shake: Let's go. Genie: Oh, I get it! It's a joke. That's a great one. Meatwad: No, really. Rudolph: I... Better go. Excuse me. (Run) Frylock: Wait for us. Booker: Genie's such a dope. (Crash laughs) Danny Danbul: I hope Bambi knows how to be a prince. Olie Polie Bear: As long as Delbert helps him. (Back at the castle) (with Delbert helping Bambi) Bambi: Gosh. If my friends can see me now. "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 06 - Inside Each Other's Shoes / Rudolph Stops Homer's Wagon"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 06 - Inside Each Other's Shoes / Rudolph Stops Homer's Wagon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjOOjeMDKAk&index=6&list=PLuP1K4zqF1_41IsNweN_84utdjlqvLTIi Delbert: I hope this will go well. Phil: Surely His Highness has not forgotten his royal duties. Delbert: I'm watching you, Mushu. Mushu: Back off, Dead meat eating bird. Delbert: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Mushu: (Zazu's voice) Whoa! Nothing. Delbert: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever call me that stupid name again. I hate that name! Mushu: (Zazu's voice) Yes, I get the point now. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Delbert: Well, good. (Back with us) (however) (Kids were playing snowball fight) (and having fun) Bambi: Ahem. Look at this snowball. Nelson: Say your prayers. (TOSS and HIT) (poor Bambi ends up hurt) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Kittens laugh) (Courage laughs) (The Graffiction laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Waterson Kids laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Warners laugh) (Penny Opossum laughs) (Alan and Zayne laugh) Rudolph: Ha ha. Very funny. Ho ho. It is to laugh. (Kessie laughs) (Then with Bambi who pulls the hood off the Raven's head) Bambi: Oops. (Raven looks at him firmly) Bambi: Oh dear. (He runs) Bambi: I'm sorry. Delbert: Oh dear. (feels upset) (Mushu chuckles) Delbert: Mushu... (Then with us) (however) (Vanillite past by) (humming a tune) Yin: Whoa. A pokemon. Rudolph: Pokemon? Yang: We've found another one. Aaron: Ever catch one before? Pecky: Want to try it? Aaron: Then you'll learn. Watch. (Sneaks up to it) Woody: Be careful, Aaron. He might bite if you get too close. Aaron: Hotter, Harry Potter, Totter, Hotter. (Fire Punches it) Buzz Lightyear: Pow! Right in the face! (Vanillite faints) Doc: Oh boy! He's got him! (Aaron tosses a pokeball at Vanillite) Doc: Oh boy! He's got it! (Aaron tosses a pokeball at it) (and sees the creature get pulled in) (SUCK) Bashful: It's working. (It wobbles) Sleepy: Maybe it's not going to work if it grows stronger. Sneezy: It must work, and I'm sure it will, guys. Happy: Well, what do you know? Aaron: Tada! See? I got him. Grumpy: Ha! Piece of cake, Aaron. You did well. Rudolph: Interesting. Toulouse: Good job, Aaron. Berlioz: Goody good. Marie: Magnificent. (With Delbert) Delbert: Starring contest. Go! (the starring contest begins) Mushu: Uhhh.... (it goes well) (BLINK!) Mushu: Doh! Delbert: Gotcha! (Back with us) (however) Rudolph: Hey, Doggy, Play fetch? Slappy: Let's see if it works. Rudolph: Come on. (Tosses the bone) Fetch. (Dog snarls) Uh oh. Skippy: Uh-oh. Now he's angry. Eds: RUN!! PPGs: Go! (We ran) Courage: I wish they didn't happen at all! (With Bambi and Delbert again) (however) (Bambi was mixing an experiment): Just right? Delbert: I hope so. (Phil was pleased) (Mushu looks until BOOM!) Delbert: Gotcha. (Back with us, We keep running) Tails: They're after us! Merl: Head for the hills! Fanboy: Gangway! Mikey: Retreat! Dumb Donald: Yikes! (We go over a fence) Fat Albert: Jump! (CRASH!) Tito: What was that, Fat Albert? Fat Albert: Nothing. Russell (Fat Albert): Did you hear that? Mushmouth: Hear what? Bill Cosby: That must be the sound of thieves robbing people. Brick: Hand it over! Boomer: It's ours! Eden: No! This is all we've got! Butch: And if it's all you've got, we'll just share with you if you'd like. Rudolph: Halt! As your royal prince... I command you to unhand that hen. (hen gobbles) Butch: What's so amusing? Forgive me. I think you forgot your crown. Kanga: Hey! Rudolph: When I return to the palace, you'll pay for this! Roo: Exactly! Rudolph: I can't believe it. Stealing in the king's name. Christopher Robin: How could they? Homer: Outta the way, you slobs! Make way for the royal provisioner. Out of the way. Come on, move it. (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Dah! Ooh! Rudolph: Halt! I am the prince... and I command you to surrender your entire inventory. Max: This should be amusing, Duke. Homer: And I'm the queen mother. Be off with ya. Duke: See? Rudolph: Would this help? Gidget: It would. (Homer gasps, Everyone bowed and Genie came in) Snowball: It's working. Eden: Thank you, Sire. Yes Man: Piece of cake. Genie: Gawrsh, Bam's flipped his wig. Ori: Oh, look, it's Genie. Homer: He's the one what showed me the ring, sir. Yori: So cool. Iago: You there, You're under arrest. Gull: By Jove. It's the baddies again. (We ignite our sabers) (and begin the duel) Genie: Oh dear! Hang on! I'm co... (Steps on some barrels and rides on them) Whoa! Look out! (the air hums and sparks fly as our sabers swing and clash) (CRASH, Knocks down the baddies) (who are dueling with us) (We get on the food wagon and drived away) (into the distance) Brick: Drat! Boomer: They got away! Butch: If he has the ring, He's really the prince. Discord: And that's exactly what you said. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLOlDdyuL8M Narrator: Later (At the dungeon) (however) Badger: Beaten by a reindeer. Huh? Brick: We tried to stop him, but it was not use. Boomer: And you see, He has the ring. Butch: Which shines brightly. Ralphie: The ring? So, It was the noble prince that we thrown out. Brick: Yep. That's right. Boomer: You threw out the prince?! Oh, You're gonna get it, You're gonna get it, Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. Butch: Yeah. Good joke. Badger: Not if he doesn't come back alive. Discord: If? If is good. (Then with Bambi, Practicing dueling) Delbert: You're doing well, Bambi. Bambi: Take that! Take that one! And that! Delbert: Nice! (Door knocks) Delbert: Come in. Bambi: Take this one! And these two! And three! (Tosses the sword and STAB) Delbert: Oh! Phil: Nice shot, sire. Your Highness, your father is in his last hours... and wishes to see you at once. Bambi: Then that means I'm the prince, right? Delbert: Dah. He knows that. Bambi: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. So let's say he's ill, right? Delbert: Yes. But, You're not Rudolph. You know? Not spoiling it. Bambi: And Rudolph's me. Trying not to ruin it. (They entered the king's chamber) Delbert: There he is. Over there. (The go forward) Delbert: We must get closer and sneak. Not too close. Bambi: Look, Majesty. I'm... King: Son, come closer, will you? Not too close. Delbert: That close? King: Excellent. Now, sonny, from the day that you were born, you should be prepared for this. Bambi: For what? King: And as long as I'll be remember, you'll be the king. Delbert: That means you'll be gone? King: Exactly. And promise you'll rule the land from your heart. Justly and wisely. Bambi: I promise. King: Well, good. And be on the lookout for trouble. (Candle blew out) Delbert: Hey, it's gone dark. Bambi: Majesty? Majesty? Oh no. Delbert: Well, if your dad is not here any longer, then I'll promise you that you'll be the king, Bambi. Bambi: Delbert, He's Rudolph's father. Remember? Delbert: Oh, so that's why. I understand now. (Song begins) Owen's voice: I can only imagine what it will be like When I walk by your side. I can only imagine what my eyes will see When your face is before me. I can only imagine. Aaron: Surrounded by your glory What will my heart feel Will I dance for you Jesus Or in awe of You be still Will I stand in your presence To my knees will I fall Will I sing hallelujah Will I be able to speak at all Pecky: I can only imagine. Chris: I can only imagine Chris' voice: I can only imagine when that day comes, And I find myself standing in the sun/son. I can only imagine when all I will do Is forever—forever worship you. I can only imagine, yeah. I can only imagine. Vilburt: Surrounded by your glory What will my heart feel Owen's voice: Will I dance for you Jesus Or in awe of You be still Aaron's voice: Will I stand in your presence To my knees will I fall Vilburt: Will I sing hallelujah Will I be able to speak at all Chris's voice: I can only imagine, yeah I can only imagine Pecky's voice: Surrounded by your glory What will my heart feel? Will I dance for you, Jesus, Or in awe of you be still? Owen: Will I stand in your presence To my knees will I fall Chris: Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine. Owen: I can only imagine yeah I can only imagine yeah yeah Nature + Imagine: I can only imagine. Aaron: Yeah, yeah. Chris' voice: I can only imagine When all I will do Is forever—forever worship you. Owen: Same here. Pecky: I can only imagine. Owen: So can I. (Song ends) (and stops) "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 08 - Ralphie (Ralphscoe) Blackmails Bambi / Rudolph Imprisoned"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 08 - Ralphie (Ralphscoe) Blackmails Bambi / Rudolph Imprisoned https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mEd9NtMz3A&index=9&list=PLuP1K4zqF1_41IsNweN_84utdjlqvLTIi&t=0s Delbert: Well, Bambi. Let's get back to work, shall we? Bambi: We gotta find Rudolph. Delbert: And the others on the double. (Ralphie and Badger sneak up behind them) Delbert: Huh? Who's that? Badger: Good day, my phoney prince. Delbert: Oh, it's Feisty Badger. Bambi: Unhand me! Delbert: Let him go! Badger: Shut up! Delbert: Oh, you shut it! (BASH right into the beak) Delbert: Ooh! Ralphie: Now that our dearly departed king is out of my way... you're gonna do every little thing I say. Delbert: You'll never get away with this! Badger: If you don't... This. (Tramp whimpers) (Help! in Jof's voice) Bambi: Tramp! Delbert: Oh dear! (Later, In the village) Narrator: A little later... Rudolph: You there, what's happened? Santa Claus: The king is dead. So his son will be crowned this instant. Rudolph: Father. Stephen Squirrelsky: King's dead? Prince becomes king? Sandy: We heard that Santa Claus told us it was true. Tanya Num-Nums: But Bambi can't be king, He's not the real prince. Tallulah Nakey: Not really. Monica: We can we do about this? Karen: Let's see. Rudolph: Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen... children going hungry, corruption everywhere. Courage: I just know that we've got to do something. For my name is Chris Thorndyke. And it's not. Genie: Gawrsh, you really are the prince, ain't ya? Sire, your wish is my command. Freddi: Now, Genie... Rudolph: Genie, I owe you my life. This will not be forgotten. Come, friend. We must return to the palace at once... Luther: On the double. Ralphie: For a visit to the dungeon, my prince! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Badger: Get them, Boys. Brick: With pleasure. (We get trapped) Master Shake: We're surrounded. Genie: En Garde! Frylock: Stop them, Genie. (Genie gets knocked out the window with a Goofy Holler) Meatwad: Oh dear. We've lost Genie. Narrator: Twenty Minutes Later (We been dragged to the dungeon) Boomer: Prisoners, forward, march. Rudolph: Let me go, I say. How dare you? You'll pay for this, Captain! I command you to put me down right now! Butch: Here they come, men. Badger: After the pauper's crowned, it will be adieu for you. Bernice: We'll never join you. Mushu: Let me out of here! I'm the prince's valet! Skippy Rabbit: What do we do? (TOSS!) Little John: Ow! Toby Turtle: Nada. Shet: Nada. Ha. Indeed. Sis: We're done for. Mushu: Your Highness! We're saved! Wait a minute. You're in here, too. We're doomed! Tagalong: We'll never get out. Delbert: Tell me about it, They tossed me in here too, So they won't let me stop them. Lady Kluck: Delbert, you're alive. Rudolph: The coronation! Robin Hood: Uh-oh. "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 09 - The Coronation / The Escape"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 09 - The Coronation / The Escape https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwrliTgKigk (Fanfare plays) (as the coronation begins) Bambi: Oh boy. Phil: You're up next, Bambi. (Badger grins) Badger: Go on. (Later with us still in dungeon) Rudolph: This charade has gone on long enough. I demand that you open this door immediately. Maid Marian: Do something about it. Iago: Shut up. Big C: How dare you! (The chopper appears) Comquateater: Look out! (He slips and the ax almost hit Iago) Julimoda: Dodge! Genie: Sorry. Alvin Seville: That must be Genie. (BONK!) Genie: You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow? Simon Seville: It is him. Iago: Thank you. I've had a lovely evening. Theodore Seville: Hurry, Genie. Genie: Just sit tight, little buddy. I'll have you outta there in a jiffy. Brittany: Alright, but we can't let the prisoners stop us. (Meanwhile) Friend Owl: Be seated, Sire. Bambi: After you. Friend Owl: No, No. Beauty before age, sire. Bambi: Uh, certainly not. Age before beauty. Friend Owl: Your Highness, you're such a sport. Sit down! Bambi: Right-o. (Back with us) Ed: Please, Hurry. Edd: Find the right key, quickly. Genie: Let me see. Was it the skinny one or the round? Maybe it was this little... Eddy: Faster. Brick: Hey, They're getting away! Boomer: After them! Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (Grabs the right key and unlocks the door) Butch: Stop them! (We run) Tiff and Tuff: Run away! Dexter: Head for the hills! Wallace: Gangway! Woody: Retreat! Chunk: Yikes! (TOSS!) Mr. Squiggles: Sharp ax coming. (DING) Courage: Yikes! That knife's sharp. Alex: Faster! (We head to the door) Marty: Quickly! Melman: Watch out! Gloria: Take cover! (Door opens and the baddies fall out the door) Buzz Lightyear: Down go the baddies. Gumball and Darwin: Phew. Anais: That was close. Griff: Now, Gotta stop Bambi. Felina: Yeah. Quick. Before things get worse. "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 10 - Final Battle With Ralphie (Ralphscoe) and His Mizfit Squad"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 10 - Final Battle With Ralphie (Ralphscoe) and His Mizfit Squad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrR_7EjUPC4 (we run to the rescue) Friend Owl: It is both my duty and pleasure... to crown you... (Bambi dodges) Bambi: Wait! (echoing) Bambi: I'm the prince, right? And whatever I order must be done, right? Friend Owl: Uh, yes, then? Bambi: Well, then, the captain is an insolent scoundrel. Guards, seize him! Ralphie: No, him. Rudolph: But I'm not, Captain! Ralphie: What the--? (Rudolph comes down) (to save his friend) Badger: You highness?! But how?! Brick: How'd they escape? Stephen Squirrelsky: Listen, Bambi's not the prince. Rudolph is. Sandy: Exactly. Badger: Wait a minute, Your Majesty. I can explain everything. Rocky J. Squirrel: Explain what? Badger: Your Majesty is too kind. Bambi: Look out! Bullwinkle: Jump clear! (They pull the rug and Rudolph slips down) (onto the floor) (Pikachu Thundershocks) (an attack) Genie: Geronimo! Mushu: Cannonball! (CRASH!) (BANG!) (Tramp was cut loose) (and free) (We ignite our sabers) (and begin the duel) (BITE) Ralphie: AHHHH!!!! (jumps up and down) (SLASH, SPARK) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (A line was cut and the chandelier falls) (BAM, ZAP, SIZZLE, HIT) Brick: Look out! Butch: Jump! (CRASH, Baddies rolled along) Boomer: Yeow! (Ralphie's pants fell down) Ralphie: Oops. (KICK!) Badger: Ah! (falls backward) (Ralphie and Badger looked back, Gasped and flee) (as their minions follow) (TRIP) (BUMP) (Chandelier hits them, They rolled and right out the window) (our sabers deactivate) PPGs: Yay! Eds: Hooray! (Luna kisses Danny) (who gasps) (Fluffy Bun hugs Ian very tight) (that he gasps) "The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 11 - Rudolph Becomes King / Conclusion"The Reindeer and The Deer" Part 11 - Rudolph Becomes King / Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmFiug_uOc8 Bambi and Rudolph: Oh, boy, am I glad to see... I mean, what a time I've... Ah, but, you see, I... (they laugh) Friend Owl: Good heavens, which one is which? Slappy: Well, one's Bambi, and the other's Rudolph. Sandy: Rudolph's the prince. Skippy: See? (Tramp barks) Jenny Wakeman: Good boy, Tramp. Friend Owl: Therefore, I crown you Prince... I mean King. King of England. Jeanette: That's right. (Rudolph was king) Eleanor: See? Rudolph's king. (We cheered) (and clapped) All: Everybody sing a toast to the king. All: Okay! Genie: To the king. Bambi: To the king. All: To the king. Rocky: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.... Andrina: Ooooooooooooooooooooh... (We stared at them) (as they sang) (Rocky and Andrina grinned) (and chuckled) All: Long live the king. Yeah! All: Hooray! Rudolph: I want to thank you heroes for saving my life. And as king, I reward with this egg. All: Wow. Andrew: No offense. But it's just one poke-egg. Not all of us should have it. Amy Four-paws: Only some of us. Rudolph: Oh. This is should go to the Blue cat. Harry: Really? For who? Tia: Blue cat? Kitty: That means me. Hannah: Oh yeah. Earl: So that's why. Stinky: Silly us. Inspector Gadget: I wonder what it's in it. Penny Brown: Wait and see. Buck: It's a Pokemon. Kitty: I will love it. Tia: Exactly. Hannah: Can't wait. (Book ends) Narrator: His Majesty learned a great deal about the needs of people from that fateful day when they traded places. And the young King ruled with Justice and Compassion for all. The End. Narrator: The End. Badger's voice: We're not defeated yet. Brick's voice: We'll get more baddies to join us for more spoof traveling. Boomer's voice: So be careful. Butch's voice: And as long as you get more members on your team, you'll continue spoof traveling on spoofs containing trains and boats in them. (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Hopefully with trains and boats in them. And hopefully video game spoofs too. (We waved) (and winked) (Robert (corn-cob pipe) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts